Honeymoon
by Laura's Fantasia
Summary: During River's first years in prison she finally has a synched timeline with the Doctor and the pair can enjoy a short honeymoon period of adventuring together. Discontinued.
1. The Doctor's Name

**Haven't been on here in a while, but after watching the latest Doctor Who episodes I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy! I've edited a few things to improve the story thanks to comments from Jessiekat22 and j1ack. Also, the symbols I put at the end are as close as I could manage to the Doctor's name as has been revealed in an old episode of DW.  
><strong>

I should have known I'd end up here. I should have known that protesting the space suit had been in control, not me, would never have worked. I should have known that naming Madame Kovarian, a strange woman wearing an eye patch whom I barely remember, was futile. So many memories of my childhood are blurred, sometimes with months missing at a time, and I know she was there. I know it's because of the Silence – but I can't remember what the Silence are, so how could I explain that to the court? They had evidence, pure and simple, that I was in the spacesuit and I was the one who killed the Doctor. I couldn't dispute that I was in the suit – I was, and everyone knew it. And of course I couldn't explain that the Doctor wasn't truly dead. But I never expected it to end like this. A lifetime sentence of imprisonment.

It's worth it, of course. It's worth me being in jail for the rest of my life so that the Doctor lives. But… so many regrets. All those years I spent studying archaeology so I would be able to find him again, and almost all of it gone to waste. I saw him a few more times before Lake Silencio, of course, but not enough. Never enough. And now… will I ever see him again? He needs to hide, and I am stuck in this prison cell.

"Doctor Song." The voice jarred me out of my reverie and I turned, to see a guard standing at my door. "You have a letter." He dropped it through the bars and onto the floor, then turned to march away. The envelope was blue; a strangely familiar shade of blue. I dropped to my knees the moment I recognised it and tore open the envelope, hastily unfolding the single sheet of paper inside. The paper felt almost silky beneath my fingers and I realised it was a special type of psychic paper - psychic paper that could only be read by me. The words emerged as I picked it up and I saw that his handwriting was neat and careful. It was the opposite of what I had expected from that crazy, wonderful man, but I knew it was him.

_River,_

_Or maybe I should call you Melody? I know this is still early for you._

_I wish I could be there with you tonight. It's your first night in prison. Your first night serving a sentence you do not deserve, and it is my fault. I knew it was inevitable from the moment Madame Kovarian stole you from Amy and Rory to turn you into a weapon, and despite my words at the time I am ever grateful at how much you tried to resist my death. _

_I wish I could be there, but I cannot. It would be too suspicious to visit you so soon, my love. Do not despair, though, I will come. I only wish I could take you away from your prison forever. Not for one moment should you think that you will be left there alone. We shall see each other again. I wish I could explain further, but, as always, spoilers. _

_I love you River Song, Melody Pond. Our adventures are not at an end. We shall run through the universe together, all because you are serving this time for me. I would tell you to wait for me, but I know you are too impatient to just wait. _

_Your love,_

_The Doctor_

∂ᶾΣx²

I squinted at the last few symbols at the end of the letter. It was High Gallifreyan, and mine was certainly rusty. It had been over a year since I'd studied it. Finally, though, I understood. The Doctor's name. At last. Not a pretence like at our wedding to avoid suspicion, but the real thing. So simple, so elegant, so… _him_. With newly found energy, I stood and made my way towards the locked door. Examining the lock, I began to smile. The Doctor was right. There was no way I was simply going to wait for him to arrive. I was not going to languish in my prison cell obediently.

I am River Song, daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams, wife of the Doctor. I will find my way out of this place, and then I will find him.


	2. Lady of the Lake: Part 1

**I wasn't planning on continuing this, but I got such a positive response and got an idea for a story that I decided to anyway. It'll probably be in a more traditional format of adventure episodes, but mostly with just River and the Doctor I think. The first Doctor Who 'episode' as such is called Lady of the Lake and should be split into five parts. I'm also switching to regular 3****rd**** person now. The basic premise of this story now is that for a short time at the start of River's prison sentence, her and the Doctor's timelines ran simultaneously, allowing for a honeymoon period of sorts, and this is the story of that time.  
><strong>

Lady of the Lake: Part 1

Two weeks had passed since River had received the Doctor's letter. Two weeks in Stormcage… who knew that prison could be so _boring_? River paced her cell impatiently, as she had been doing for the last few days. Yes, the Doctor had said to wait, and she would, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't stand another minute of it. Sitting down on her bed, she fished under the mattress for her TARDIS notebook then turned to the back. She had used this as her reference while studying so in the future she would have an idea of where to find the Doctor, and now she read it through again.

There was a Doctor Smith and Professor Song teaching at the Moon's New Oxford at one point, which was interesting, but it was probably best not to go delving too deep into her own future timeline. She knew she would get there eventually; there was no need to rush. Then there was a Doctor frequently mentioned in some Robin Hood myths which could be worth looking into. A Doctor who trained Merlin. A Doctor who survived fatal injuries in San Francisco in the 90s. She had even found evidence that a Doctor had led an archaeological expedition to Earth shortly before its destruction, but considering his abysmal attitude towards archaeology that seemed unlikely. Her list of possible sightings went on for pages, but she didn't keep turning. River had always enjoyed legends, and legends didn't get much better than King Arthur and his Round Table.

Noticing a young guard making his rounds, River sidled up to the bars of her cell, smiling widely as he approached. "Good evening, Robert. How are you today?"

Robert nodded with a cheerful smile, pausing when he reached her cell but keeping his distance. "I am well, Doctor Song. And yourself?" River smirked to herself; men were so easy to manipulate.

"Well, I would be better if I had more space to walk in. You must have seen me pacing these past few days… I feel like I'm going mad stuck in this tiny space. This whole corridor is secure; why can't I have the whole room rather than just this cell?" As a 'high risk' prisoner, it seemed that she got the luxury of a private cell in a private corridor - although whether this was for her own protection or for the protection of the other inmates remained unclear.

"Regulations, Doctor Song. I'm sorry, but I would get the sack if I let you out."

"Oh dear… well, we wouldn't want that, would we? You're one of the few who actually talks to me. So many of the others just ignore everything I say," she sighed mournfully. Robert stepped forward a little closer.

"I'm sure they'll be more receptive when they start to hear all of your stories. You should write a book, Doctor Song," he suggested. That was how she had made him less suspicious to start with – just telling stories about her adventures with the Doctor. It was easy enough to retell them, and she knew it had made him doubt her guilt when it came to the Doctor's death.

"That's an excellent idea, Robert! Do you have any paper, or a pen? I could start right now, and you could read the first copy."

Robert brightened when she accepted his idea and immediately reached into his jacket for a pen. Passing it to her, he was unprepared for the jolt of electricity that ran through his body when her hand grasped his wrist. Spasming, he fell to the floor next to her cell door and after removing the shocker technology from her hand, she reached through easily to take his keys.

"Sorry Robert," she whispered, dragging him through the now open door. She pulled on his clothes, tucking as much as her hair as possible under the hat and snapping the visor down so her face was half-hidden. She placed Robert carefully under the blankets of her bed so it looked as if she was just sleeping. Once again her door was locked, and River continued the patrol that Robert had just been on.

She kept her head down as she walked, heading for the Time Control Room. It was one of the few other buildings in the Stormcage she had visited. It was the prison's own time machine that they used to capture illusive prisoners. It was how they had caught her – being found in the spacesuit washed up on the opposite side of Lake Silencio in April 2011 had not been good for proving her innocence.

"Robert, is that you?" someone called from behind, but River kept walking without a response. She was close now, so close. "Robert! Hey, you're not… Red alert!" the voice shouted more urgently, and River broke into a run. She blasted away the lock on the door to the Time Control Room and before anyone could do a thing about it she slammed it shut again as the sirens began to wail. Grabbing a desk she pulled it as strongly as she could until finally it moved, sliding in front of the door just as someone began slamming on the other side of the steel door.

"Sorry dears, River Song is going on a little trip!" she called out gleefully, rushing over to the console and picking up one of the timepieces, strapping it loosely around her wrist then keying in the details. Lake Vortigern, England, July 523AD…

"Doctor, I'm coming. You'd better be ready," she whispered as the timepiece burst into action. She experienced a few seconds of disorientation, but then all returned to normal and River found herself dropped into a lake.

**The escape may seem a little rushed, but I didn't want to dwell too much on it - mostly because I have no idea of the security protocols at regular prisons, let alone high risk alien ones in space. She's River, it's known she escapes on a regular basis, so... if you don't have a better idea for her escape, deal with it. (If you do have a better idea, please tell me! :D) I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Lady of the Lake: Part 2

**For anyone who likes to visualise characters, these are the actors I have in my head:**

**King Arthur: William Moseley (Peter Pevensie from Narnia films)**

**Merlin: Harry Lloyd (Will Scarlett in BBC Robin Hood)**

**Gawain: Asa Butterfield (Mordred in BBC Merlin)**

Lady of the Lake: Part 2

River reached desperately for the surface as the water closed in all around her, pulling off Robert's helmet, reluctantly disposing of her guns and pushing off the heavy boots. Swimming up, she burst through the water's surface gasping for breath, but free from the weight that had been dragging her down. Feeling better now, she began to swim towards the closest lakeside and within a minute her feet could touch the stony ground.

"Bloody incompetent time machines," she muttered to herself, striding out of the lake, swearing when she stubbed her toe on something hard in the water. Attempting to kick it out of the way only caused more pain. Cursing, she reached into the water to move it out of the way, and found her hand clasping something metal. Lifting it, her eyes widened at the gold, engraved sword in her hands. "What the-"

She was interrupted by a scream. Instincts honed long ago helped her locate the source of trouble almost immediately. A dark-haired boy was running in her direction, and behind him… "A dragon? _Really_?" she sighed, hefting the sword up and moving towards them. "Get behind me!" she shouted at the boy, and he did exactly as he was told as she swung the sword in a threatening manner. "Stay away, dragon! You don't want to get in the way of River Song with a sword," she warned. It wasn't a huge one at about double her height, but she still didn't want to risk fighting it. Dragons were more intelligent that they looked – although what this one was still doing on Earth, she had no idea. Shouldn't they all be gone by now?

"I am hungry, human," the dragon growled back throatily.

"Well _I_ am hungry as well, but you don't see _me_ chasing kids about to steal their lunch money!" she replied. She lunged forward and the tip of her sword cut into his leg. He reared, roaring in fury and she lunged again, slashing her sword between words. "Why – did I – drop – my guns?" she demanded of herself, quickly dodging a breath full of flames and stabbing the dragon once more in his already wounded leg. He roared again, wings flapping widely and knocking her to the ground as he rose into the air, turning to fly away.

"Are you okay, my Lady?" a worried voice sounded from behind her. She groaned, pushing herself to a sitting position and turned to see the boy staring at her with wide eyes.

"My Lady?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry my Lady. I am Gawain, nephew of the great King Arthur. I must take you to him, he will be amazed that you fought off the dragon – come with me!" he encouraged as she climbed to her feet.

"Well, I suppose I need somewhere to sleep tonight," River consented, glancing down at her wrist. The timepiece was gone – it seemed she was not going back to Stormcage any time soon, and it was getting dark already.

Gawain led her into the woods nearby and she trudged after him up the hill, still clutching the sword that someone had so carelessly left at the side of the lake. Soon enough they came to a settlement of wooden houses and campfires, with a cliff face at its back. Gawain took her straight past all the other people who were looking at her with curiosity and towards the cliff, revealing an entrance to one side. It was dark and damp within, and lit only occasionally by flaming torches strapped to the walls, but Gawain seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Sure enough, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern lit by a natural skylight, and in the middle was a large, circular stone table surrounded by young men.

"Uncle Arthur, I'm back!" Gawain called, hurrying over to a blonde man who could barely be twenty years old.

"Gawain, you took so long! I thought the dragon had got you!" King Arthur replied, checking over the boy to make sure he was alright.

"It would have, but this lady rescued me. She came with a sword from the lake and fought the dragon off!"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty," River smiled, curtsying slightly even as her eyes swivelled around the table, searching. The Doctor wasn't here. Had she come to the wrong place? The wrong time? Had she completely misinterpreted what she had read?

"We are honoured by your presence, Lady of the Lake. My deepest thanks for rescuing my nephew, if there is anything we can do to repay you do not hesitate to ask."

"Well, there is one thing. I understand you have a good doctor here – is that right?" River asked tentatively, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Did somebody say Doctor?" a familiar, jovial voice sounded from behind her. A weight lifted from River's shoulders immediately at the sound of that voice. "Sorry I'm late everyone, Merlin was having a bit of trouble with his fire control. Just a few burnt trees, nothing serious, all fixed up now – River!" he exclaimed in surprise. A broad smile appeared on River's face to match his.

"No, she's Lady of the Lake, not Lady of the River," Gawain corrected.

"Lady of the Lake, eh?" he asked, sauntering forward. He looked just the same as ever, and had even managed to gain another atrocious hat – a helmet of sorts, with feathers sticking out of the back. Behind him stood a tall, dark-haired man a few years older than Arthur, who looked very awkward considering he must be the legendary Merlin.

"So it seems," River smiled back at him, the sword swinging slightly in her hand.

"Doctor, I must ask – is there any progress in defeating the dragon? How is Merlin's magic progressing?" Arthur asked urgently. "It attacked Gawain today as well – we can't take much more of this."

"Merlin is doing very well on his magic. If I might have the Lady of the Lake's assistance we may be able to set things in motion tomorrow," the Doctor requested, winking at River. She simply continued to watch him with a smile – it had only been weeks, but it felt like months since she had last seen him. It was good to take the time to just watch him.

"Well of course, Doctor, anything you need!" Arthur assured him.

The Doctor offered her his arm, his eyes twinkling. "Then if you would come with me, my Lady, I will explain the situation more fully."

"Certainly, Doctor. Lead the way," she replied. Her hand clutched his proffered arm a little tightly – possessively, almost – as they left the cavern together. She was happy; she was back with her Doctor.


	4. Lady of the Lake: Part 3

Lady of the Lake: Part 3

River walked with the Doctor away from the Round Table, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. As soon as the chatter from behind them faded away she tugged on his arm, pulling him gently into the shadows of the cavernous tunnel then kissing him softly. The tension within her died away; it was the reassurance she needed that he was really there, really alive. Just because she had known the Doctor was protected inside the teselecta, that didn't mean the sight of his dead body hadn't affected her. As his arm tried to snake around her waist she stepped back smirking, back to her normal self again.

"So Doctor, where are we?" she asked, pulling her diary out from a pocket and sighing to see it was still damp, the pages sticking together. Flicking through as best she could, she was relieved that the ink she had bought on the Third Dolmaran Moon was just as waterproof as it boasted. "Gave we done Caesar's birthday? Or my graduation?" she asked, grinning as she remembered it. Only the Doctor would accuse the dean of Luna University of being a Slitheen in disguise – of course it turned out he was right in the end.

"Yes, yes, both of those. How is Professor Harrison adjusting to teaching toddlers, by the way?"

"I couldn't say, I've been a little out of touch recently I'm afraid. Have you taken a train to the pyramids yet?" she asked, a little tentatively.

"Lake Silencio?" he checked, an unusual frown appearing on his face.

"Yes. That was the last time I saw you. Don't frown, love, you'll get wrinkles," she advised.

"But… that was the last time I saw you, as well," he replied, ignoring her and frowning even more – although this time in confusion rather than worry. "Which must mean… we're on the same timeline!" he realised, his face lighting up. "For now, at least! I'm sure time will mess it all up soon enough, but at the moment we're in sequence!" He did a little jump, looking exactly like a child who had just been told he was going to Disneyland, and River watched him. She couldn't help the smile on her face either. Two events in sequence was taken for granted by most couples, but for the two of them it was practically unheard of. "I told you to wait and I'd come for you," he added, remembering his letter.

"And when have I ever been the waiting type?" River replied, taking his arm once again and moving them in the direction of the exit.

"How did you escape?" he demanded excitedly.

"Well, I was telling one of my guards these lovely stories about my wonderful husband… and then he was in my bed unconscious, with no clothes! And what do you know, there are time pieces just round the corner from my cell that I can use if I happen to be wondering around in prison uniform. Of course, they're a little old-fashioned. The Tardis never drops you in a lake," she grumbled good-naturedly.

"Not unless I tell it to," the Doctor replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Darling, we both know the Tardis likes me more than you," River said teasingly, leaning into him a little.

"No she doesn't!" the Doctor protested loudly. "I-"

He was interrupted by a call from behind, and the pair turned to see Merlin hurrying after them.

"Doctor, wait. His Majesty says I have to help you defeat the dragon with my magic," he panted, slowing down to gasp for breath as he reached them, apparently not used too much exercise.

River raised an eyebrow. "The great Merlin isn't quite as impressive as I was expecting," she commented dryly. "What's all this magic business anyway, Doctor? Are you a master magician now?"

The Doctor grinned proudly. "They think I am, yes! It's alien technology that crashed to Earth about a few years ago. Merlin here found it, and has been experimenting with it ever since. He's cleverer than he looks."

"Just like you, then."

The Doctor frowned, trying to work out if he'd been complimented or insulted when Merlin spoke up.

"It's nothing of the sort, it's magic! Sent by the gods from the sky to us, to _me_, to protect Arthur. He's a great king, but he won't be for much longer if we don't get rid of this dragon, so Doctor, _please_, tell me what your great plan is!"

"Right, yes, the plan!" the Doctor enthused, rubbing his hands together. "River, are you up for catching a dragon today?"

"Always, dear."

"Then let's get started!"

Charging out of the cavern fired with enthusiasm, River and Merlin were left to follow on behind.

"He's always like this. He's kind of strange, really. Good with the magic though," Merlin commented.

River smiled, mostly to herself as her eyes followed the Doctor who was now beckoning at them to hurry up. "You have no idea."


End file.
